


Antonia

by textbookchoices



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Child Abuse, Gen, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28467558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/textbookchoices/pseuds/textbookchoices
Summary: Boys don't like dolls.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	Antonia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HogwartsToAlexandria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/gifts).



Anthony Stark was born May 29th, 1970, because Howard had wanted a son.

_Antonia_ just didn’t have the same power behind it as _Anthony._

Tony didn’t know anything was wrong until he was four and he’d asked for a figurine for Christmas. His dad had grabbed him, shaking him until he felt sick, until he’d cried and repeated, “Boys don’t like dolls!”

He figured it out when he was six, when Uncle Obie ran his hand through Tony’s hair and said, “You’re going to be a pretty little thing, aren’t you? Ruin all our plans.”

Boys weren’t pretty, after all.


End file.
